The present invention relates to chainguards for bicycles and the like.
Conventional chainguards are formed of light gage sheet material extending at least along the top run of the chain and partly around the forward sprocket. Some of these chainguards include mounting holes in registration with mounting brackets welded or bolted to the frame. Others, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,105, have lugs extending sidewardly into registration with clamps mounted on seat and down tubes of the bicycle frame.
These conventional chainguards which require precise registration between clamps or brackets with fixed connections on the chainguard have a serious disadvantage in that each chainguard is limited to use on one particular bicycle frame, requiring a special chainguard for each size, style or model of bicycle. For example, in the popular BMX style bicycles, there are several models with a range of angular spacings between the seat and down tubes on which the clamps are mounted. Two examples, with spacings of 64.degree. 50' and 77.degree. 20' are illustrated in the attached drawings.
The disparity between clamp positions and the fixed connecting points on the chainguard is often so great that the chainguard can be connected to only one or the other of the seat tube or down tube, not both. For example, in the above mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,105 only one clamp is shown attached, this being to the seat tube or mast 16. This would provide a weak and unstable connection for many bicycle applications.
Accordingly, there is a need for a chainguard which will fit a plurality of bicycle frames having different angular spacings between the seat and down tubes.